


How to deal with it

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Bottom Ron, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Top Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Blaise’s reaction and how he dealt with all 6 pregnancies of his lover, Ron Weasley.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 190





	How to deal with it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work on Harry Potter, please don’t hate it and leave kudos if you want another one on a different ship.

Pregnancy 1: 

Blaise was looking at a pale faced Ron. He was worried over his lover he had been vomiting almost every morning, and had a high fever right now. Ron kept mumbling to get Hermione, and Blaise being the good husband he was did so. 

When Hermione arrived 10 minutes later she brought pansy along with her. They got together after the war and we’re currently engaged. She kicked him and pansy out of the room and shut the door. Blaise trusted Hermione, despite the history she had with Ron after all it was he who ended up married to the red-head. 

After a half an hour Hermione came out smiling brightly. 

“You’re super lucky Blaise” 

“Why Granger-I mean why Hermione?, sorry force of habit”

“It’s okay, and let’s just say a person will be moving in soon” 

Blaise froze, was she serious? He bursted into the room where Ron was laying on his side. He showered the red-head in kisses, moving his hands to his stomach. Ron giggled even though he had a fever. 

“W-what is this for?” 

“A baby” 

Ron tensed a bit. Blaise heard the front door close and suspected Hermione and pansy had left.

Ron moved his own hands to his stomach. A baby, he was really going to have a baby. 

“What do you want Blaise? A boy or girl?” 

“I don’t care she or he is gonna be beautiful in every aspect with you as their dad” 

Ron blushed. Blaise was excited, he was going to meet his child in a few months.

Five months later...

Blaise was sitting at a stool in the leaky cauldron, Draco on his left, and pansy on his right. 

“How’s Ron doing?” Pansy asked laughing, 

“He’s super emotional, I mean I like it and all but he gets so emotional I remember I told him I had to go to work one morning and he cried, so I had to call in sick” 

Draco And pansy both laughed, 

“There’s no difference the weasel has always been like that, now you’re gonna have baby weasels” 

Blaise glared at Draco, 

“I still love it though, I get to feel the baby kick and he sleeps so soundly, and he doesn’t crave weird things, he usually just asks for chocolate frogs” 

Pansy And Draco couldn’t believe it, Blaise had finally smiled, back than he wouldn’t dare even smirk and now all he did was smile. Ron really was his source of happiness. 

“Well both me and pansy are happy for you” 

“Yeah I can’t wait to be an aunt” 

Blaise laughed, 

“Like hell you're gonna be the aunt of my child I trust Hermione more” 

4 months later...

It was the middle of the night, and Blaise was still fast asleep when all of a sudden he felt Ron grip his arms tightly. 

“B-b-Blaise...baby....” 

Blaise knew exactly what he meant, he turned on the light and gathered a few things before carrying Ron bridal style to their fire place. He threw the floo powder And yelled st. Mungo’s. On arrival Ron was taken Away Blaise following after them. And after a few hours Hera, Molly, Zabini was born on august 8th. 

Ron was so excited to hold her, she was beautiful. After awhile he handed her to Blaise and he stared in awe. She was tiny, red-headed, covered in freckles, and had a dark skin complexion. 

“You did good Ron, thank you” 

Ron smiles as his husband kissed him on his forehead, their new baby in his hands. 

Pregnancy 2:

Hera and Blaise were sleeping. Blaise came home tired and Hera was also sleepy so she slept with her father. After an hour Blaise felt a nudge in his shoulder. He woke up and saw Ron standing over him with the biggest smile. 

“What happened?” 

“Guess we’re having another baby” 

Blaise froze. It had been a year already since Hera was born and now another child was on its way. He knew Hera couldn’t understand him but he did it anyways. 

“You’re gonna be a big sister” 

Ron laid next to both of them, and Blaise put an arm around him. 

“This is exciting, another child what should we name him or her?” 

“I say Blythe it would suit both genders” 

“Okay” 

6 months later...

Ron was sitting between Harry and Hermione. They were currently at Hermione’s house, catching up with one another. 

“How the pregnancy Ron?” Hermione asked, 

“Horrible...I love my child and all...but this kid kicks so often, and makes me crave the weirdest things...I wanted to drink a love potion for crying out loud” 

Harry laughed and Hermione smacked him with the nearest thing she had. Which was a book. 

“Well to be fair, Draco isn’t better himself it’s his last few weeks and he keeps hitting me whenever he’s mad telling me I’m the worst thing that ever happened to him, I’d say I’m the best especially because I gave him children which are twins” 

Now it was Ron’s turn to laugh, Hermione looked a bit upset. 

“What’s wrong mione? Why so blue? Turn pink” Ron asked, Harry turned towards Hermione and realized tears were forming in his eyes.

“I might sound like a huge asshole, but I kinda envy that you guys are having kids” 

“What why?!” Harry and Ron said in unison. 

“Because me and pansy haven’t even discussed it, and to be honest we haven’t even had sex in a month, lately I’ve been busy with work and she is too and i don’t know...I just really want one...” 

Ron looked Harry hoping he would say something but he didn’t, so Ron got the courage to do so. 

“Hermione talk about it with her, and it’s okay to want kids, and if she doesn’t understand than I don’t know...” 

“Thanks Ron, you’re a good friend” 

3 months later... 

Blaise was working. It was currently about to be his lunch break and he was looking forward to it. He received a call from Ron’s mom. 

“Yes ms.Weasley?” 

“Dear Ron is in labor, he dropped off Hera and needs you to be there-Blaise!” 

Blaise had already left, he used the floo powder and arrived at st. Mungo’s. He asked for Ron and the nurse told him where to find him. 

There Ron was exhausted holding a baby girl, in his arms. Blaise walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here I didn’t think this would happen” 

Ron laughed a bit.

“It’s okay you didn’t know, but look at her isn’t she adorable?” 

Blaise looked at the baby in Ron’s arms, she was tiny, red-headed and covered in freckles but she opened her eyes and they were big brown orbs.

“What did you name her also may I hold her?” 

Ron handed her over to him and she looked at Blaise before reaching for his nose. 

“I decided on Blythe, Isabella, and today on December 7 she was born” 

Blaise gave one more kiss to Ron before looking at his child. She was precious just like her sister and her dad. 

Pregnancy 3:

It was a nice Sunday evening, Blaise and Ron were snuggled close while their children were in their room asleep. It felt nice. 

“Blaise I have something to tell you” 

“Yes” 

Ron took a deep breath before saying the next thing. 

“I’m pregnant again, we’re having another baby” 

Blaise hugged him tighter, Hera was already 2 and Blythe was 1, and now both were gonna be older sister. 

“Yes, I’m going to be a father again” 

“Are you excited?” 

“When it comes to kids, specifically my kids I’ll obviously be excited” 

“Good, we should expect another girl so I already chose the name Victoria, Alexandra” 

“I think you made an excellent choice”

7 months later... 

Ron was sitting with his mother talking about children and how she dealt with all his siblings.

“It was already hard when Fred and George counted for like 20 children, and than you came along a few years later and It all became more simpler, I remember that bill, Charlie, and Percy wouldn’t even go near you saying they were to scared, and Fred and George swooped right in and carried you telling you about magic and wands and jokes even though you didn’t understand, it was so cute” 

“That’s adorable, but what do you have to say? I’m going to have my third child, and I don’t know if you’re okay with that” 

“Son I told Blaise that I wanted many grand babies, so I’m okay with it plus my opinion doesn’t matter, I can tell that Blaise is a doing a great job” 

Ron blushed and continued talking with his mother. 

2 months later...

It was 2 a.m. and Ron couldn’t sleep, he was tired but couldn’t sleep. He looked over at Blaise, he was sleeping soundly hugging him. Ron caught one last glimpse before all he felt was pain and heat. He awoke Blaise. 

“...baby...” 

Blaise jumped out of bed and grabbed his robes and put it over Ron. He threw the floo powder and yelled st. Mungo’s for Ron. He saw him disappear and gathered both his girls he apperated. He left the girls with Hermione and left for st. Mungo’s. The nurse led him to Ron. And there he was his loving husband was fast asleep and a baby was laying in an incubator. She was another red-head, covered in freckles, but she looked more like him. Dark skin and what he suspected brown eyes. He kissed both on the forehead. 

“On March 5th Victoria Isabella was born” 

Pregnancy 4: 

It was Valentine’s Day, and Blaise and Ron we’re home alone. Hera, Blythe, and Victoria were at their grandparents for the weekend. Blaise And Ron we’re seeing romantic comedy movies that they didn’t understand at all and Ron just blurted out. 

“Blaise I’m pregnant again and i hope it’s a boy” 

“What?” 

Blaise thought he heard wrong, was this reality? Was Ron seriously going to give him another baby?

“Yep” 

Blaise showered Ron in kisses. 

“Yay another baby what do you want to name him or her” 

“I’m really hoping it’s a boy, so I say Benjamin, Harold” 

“We’ll consider Harold as his middle name because I’m not entirely convinced. 

8 months later... 

Harry and Blaise were talking. They worked together and it was lunch break so might as well make a conversation.

“Blaise have you heard of protection? Such as a condom? It helps” 

“Shut up Potter aren’t you expecting a baby yourself?” 

“No my son was born a year ago, I forgot to tell you”

“Wow thanks” 

“Any time” 

1 month later...

Blaise was waiting in the waiting room. This time he wasn’t allowed inside, for some odd reason. He was extremely worried it had been a complete hour and no one had called him yet. He was walking to the door when the nurse came out of no where and told him we was allowed to see him. As soon as he walked in he saw that Ron looked pale. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and Ron gave him a soft smile. 

“You did good, now where is the baby?” 

“...getting...cleaned...tired..” 

“I know little lioness, go to sleep I’ll take care of the baby you deserve rest” 

“...today...November 8th...Benjamin, Harold...was..born” 

“Yes now sleep” 

Pregnancy 5: 

Hera was now four and she couldn’t exactly talk properly but she could say things. So she told Blaise the secret Ron didn’t want to tell him. 

“Dad is having a baby” 

“Really doll?” 

“Yep, dad told auntie mione” Blythe blurted out.

Blaise walked over to Ron who smiled nervously. 

“S-surprise” 

“I’m not really surprised I’m just wondering why you didn’t tell me?” 

“I didn’t think you’d like to know” 

Blaise kisses him and Hera and Blythe screamed ‘ew’ and ran away. 

“Are you kidding? Ronald Weasley i love all our kids and i love to have them with you” 

Blaise whispered the last part which made Ron blush. 

“Well 9 more months than I hope it’s another boy” 

9 months later...

Ron was squeezing Blaise’s hand. 

“I hate you Blaise...this is your fault...” 

“Ow it’s hurts” 

“...good..” 

Ron gave one last push and the cries of a child were heard.

“It’s a boy, what would you like to name him?” 

“Fredrick, Andrew” 

The doctor and nurses left the child still in their hands. Blaise gave a kiss on Ron’s forehead. 

“Incredible strength you have my lioness” 

“Shut up...I’m tired...drained..magic” 

“Still hate me?” 

“Obviously not...I love you” 

“Me too and our 5 children” 

Pregnancy 6: 

Blaise was trying to keep track of all his children they were running or crawling around the manor like nothing. 

“No Hera don’t do that, ben don’t eat that, Fred no, Blythe no running” 

Ron walked in carrying Victoria in his arms. 

“Hermione told me she’s pregnant with her second child, and guess who else is?” 

“Draco? Wait no he is going to give birth already” 

“Me” 

All the children froze and so did Blaise. 

“Yay” 

“Yep 6th child and hopefully the last one” 

“Yeah no more” 

Ron laughed and kissed his husband, six children and they still loved everything about each other. 

9 months later...

Blaise’s arm fell asleep Ron had been holding onto it so tight is went numb. But it was over Ron gave birth to their last child.

“Lioness I present to you Lucas, Gabriel, zabini” 

Blaise said holding their child, Ron laughed. 

“You snake why Gabriel?” 

“I don’t know I just liked it now can we agree to use protection in any future sexual activity” 

“Yes I agree” 

“Even though, our kids are really adorable maybe one more wouldn’t hurt” 

“No thank you, you aren’t the one giving birth to them”

“Yeah true I have even more respect for you lioness I love you and our 6 children” 

“I love you too and our 6 children” 

-fin


End file.
